


He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not

by lafsbaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafsbaguette/pseuds/lafsbaguette
Summary: This is the story of how Southern John Laurens fell in love with French lad Marquis De Lafayette.





	He Loves Me... He Loves Me Not

PROLOGUE

 

Taking care of people has always been nothing short of a coping mechanism for John; if he couldn't take care of himself, the least he can do is take care of others. 

So when the chief informed him that tonight was one of those nights at the hospital, he was more than glad to work over time. 

Hell, he needed the extra money anyway. 

 

When John arrived home, he could see that the lights in his shared bedroom were on. 

As he pulled the keys out of the ignition, he let his eyes glance at his watch; the time read 3: 37 AM. 

Of course, his husband was up. His husband is, in fact, Alexander Hamilton, also known as the man who never sleeps. 

The freckled face man should have known that something was not right as soon as he unlocked the front door of their humble abode and a whiff of unfamiliar cologne rudely invaded his nostrils. 

Thinking nothing of it, John removed his coat and placed it inside of the closet. 

Maybe Alex was trying something new. He couldn’t be mad about that. 

He made his way into the kitchen and lightly set his keys and stethoscope on the island. 

“Fu-uuck!” a voice moaned, showing no remorse or pity for the neighbors. 

“What the fuck?” John whispered, his body going stiff. 

He could hear the bedsprings going haywire -- pure flesh clashing together. 

No… he wouldn’t. He coul- 

“You’re so good Alex so, so go- shit!” 

What was taking place finally registered in his mind -- there was another man in his house. 

A man, who wasn’t his husband, is in his bed. 

In a flash, John hastily walked up the stairs. 

With every step he took, the moans grew louder. 

Despite the now apparent salty tears rolling down his chiseled face, John continued to walk towards his bedroom. 

His grip on the doorknob could only be described as lethal as he quickly wiped his tears away and fought the sobs that were eagerly trying to escape his throat. 

When John opened the door, the sight displayed in front of him tipped him over the edge; Alexander, his Alexander, had a mean grasp on the man of the hour's hips as the mistress bounced on his husband's cock. 

“How long?” his voice was low, barely above a whisper. 

“HOW FUCKING LONG?!” John shouted, staring at the man he has called his husband for 2 lingering years now. 

Alexander’s head shot towards John; "How long has he been standing there?!" he thought to himself. 

In an instant, Alexander nearly threw the man on top of him off the mattress. 

“Baby, It’s not what it looks li-” he attempted to say, but was interrupted by a picture frame being thrown over his head. 

The frame missed him by an inch. 

“I want you out. Get your shit and leave. 2 years of marriage and you go and stick your dick inside of someone else? I should've known. You could never keep that thing in your pants.” Those words hurt. Fuck, did they sting. Has John always thought of him like this? 

The mysterious man was dressed now. He saw himself out and vowed to never contact Alexander again. 

“Did you not hear me? I said I want you out!” 

John was sobbing now. He couldn’t control himself anymore. 

Alexander reached for his husband’s hand but John immediately snatched his arm away. 

“John doesn’t do this. I need you. Please…” he pleaded, lips trembling like an infant. 

Crack -- that was the sound that John’s hand made as it graced over Alexander’s cheek. 

“You didn’t need me when you were fucking him! GET OUT!” he shouted, grabbing Alexander by his arm and forcing him out of the bedroom. 

John removed his wedding ring and heaved it at Alexander, the chime of the ring bouncing off of the walls. 

“2 FUCKING YEARS!” his voice was oddly louder now. 

With Alexander’s suitcase in one hand and a bundle of random articles of clothing in another, John walked out of the bedroom. 

He placed the items in front of his husband and laughed maliciously. 

“You have 30 minutes to get out. I don’t give a fuck who you call. If you’re not off of my property within those 30 minutes, oh so help me God.” 

Alexander was hyperventilating at this point. But despite being a mess, he nodded. 

His marriage was over. 

And it was all his fault. 

 

 

2 days later ---

 

A knock on the door woke John out of his thoughts. 

Who could it be? He wasn’t expecting anyone. 

As soon he opened the door, the Frenchman pulled him into a hug. 

“Mon Ange… you smell.” 

John snickered. He did need a shower. But for the past couple of days, his depression had been winning. 

“Come on, you are to get in the shower and pack a bag. You are staying with moi.” Lafayette demanded, his accent thick. 

Who was he to disobey such a beauty like Lafayette? 

\----

John continued to stay with Lafayette. 

And in the process of it all, he fell in love. 

 

This is the story of how Southern John Laurens fell in love with French lad Marquis De Lafayette.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii guys! mama is back! i've missed you my babies. ps: the person ham-bam cheats with will all make sense in the following chapters. I love you guys!


End file.
